The invention relates to a method and an auxiliary device for teasing treads into guide elements of a treatment device for treating threads, as well as to such a treatment device.
In preparation for the weaving mill individual threads in warps are led through treatment devices which for example may serve for treating the threads, but also for sectional warping or beaming. A typical treatment of warp threads is the sizing.
Such treatment devices are usually provided with guide elements in which the threads are guided. On sizing, for example up to 16,000 threads may be treated simultaneously. With this e.g. up to 16 threads are guided into 1,000 interstices lying next to one another of such a guide element. Guide elements are for example combs or reeds.
If (for example with the sizing procedure) the warp beams with the threads to be treated are empty, these must be replaced by complete warp beams. This means that the thread of the new warp beams must be individually guided through the guide elements. This procedure is also described as leasing. The leasing of for example up to 16,000 warp threads into several guide elements arranged next to one another is time-consuming and may take up to 6 hours. In this time the installation is out of action and no productive operation of the device is possible.